


Anything at all, Scully

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sex, first time orgasms, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: Mulder overhears Scully on the phone with a college friend and learns that she has never orgasmed with another person. He offers his assistance."I could make you come, Scully."
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 28
Kudos: 288





	1. Ask me for anything

**Author's Note:**

> For obvious reasons, this is going to be slightly OOC for Scully.

He hadn’t meant to ease-drop, but it had happened. Mulder had caught part of Scully’s phone call as she stood outside the lunchroom, casually leaning on the wall. He wasn’t sure which college friend she had been talking to (didn’t even really realize she still had friends from before the x-files), but he knew it had to be someone from college with the details that she had shared.

The words race through his mind now as he stares at the ceiling, throwing pencils to avoid staring at Scully across the desk.

_“I’ve never actually had an orgasm with anyone before… No, I know.”_

Remembering her whispered words to her friend ignited the same swirl of emotions as they had earlier when he first heard her speak them.

Scully had never had an orgasm? That just didn’t seem logical. Scully was a force of nature. A determined, confident, sexy woman. How had no one made her come? How had she not demanded to be pleasured?

It baffles Mulder. But then he remembers her embarrassed explanation.

_“I just haven’t felt comfortable enough, I guess.”_

That part makes his heart ache.

Halting his pencil chucking, he can’t help but watch Scully. She is reading through a case file for next week, absentmindedly licking her lower lip while she makes notes in the margins of the paper.

He must have been watching her for longer than he thought because suddenly her eyes lift up to meet his gaze, an eyebrow arching in amusement. “Mulder, why are you staring at me?”

“I heard you earlier.” The confession bursts from his lips before he can stop them.

“Heard me, when?” Her head tilts in confusion and Mulder swears at himself. There is no going back now.

“When you were on the phone during lunch. I think you were talking to a friend from college.”

“Oh.” Scully says a soft shrug on her shoulders. “Okay?”

It’s clear she doesn’t remember what she said to her friend. That or she just has a really good poker face.

Either way, Mulder barrels forward with his confession. “The part where you told her you haven’t had an orgasm with anyone.”

The moment the words slip from his lips, Scully’s face goes from curious confusion to shocked embarrassment. Her pale skin turns a shade a red and her eyes drop from his to stare at the case file in front of her.

“Oh.” She whispers. It’s the softest he has ever heard her speak and he can’t help but think it’s adorable.

“Is it true?” He asks almost just as quietly.

“Yes.” It’s just above a whisper and her blush spreads from her face, down her neck and chest.

“Oh.” Mulder responses, not quite sure where to go from here. He half expects Scully to yell at him to mind his own business, but it never comes. Instead, she picks at a corner of the file for a few more moments, clearly just as nervous.

Finally, Scully lifts her head to meet his eyes once more. Her shoulders press back and no-nonsense Scully is firmly back in place. “I apologize that you had to hear that. I shouldn’t have been having such a personal conversation while outside the lunchroom. That was unprofessional of me.”

It’s Mulder’s turn to raise an eyebrow in surprise. “Oh! No, Scully. No need to apologize. I’m sorry for ease-dropping. That was unprofessional of me.”

They both keep eye contact for a second before looking back at their respective tasks. Mulder with his pencils and Scully with the file.

The next half-hour ticks by agonizingly slow. As the clock strikes five, both of them pop up to leave and chuckle at their obvious desires to leave to the awkwardness of the office.

And it’s her bashful smile that makes Mulder throw caution to the wind once more.

As she moves to the coat hanger to grab her jacket, Mulder steps up behind her and grabs her waist. He pulls her backwards until her back is pressed to his front and he hears her gasp of surprise as his lips drop down to her ear.

“I could make you come, Scully.” The words are barely above a whisper, but Mulder says them with all the confidence in the world.

“Mulder.” Her voice is hesitant, a warning that he is overstepping a work boundary.

“I would hope by now that you would know that you can ask me for anything. Anything at all, Scully.” Mulder continues as if asking your FBI partner to make you orgasm is the most normal request in the world.

Before she can respond, Mulder grabs his own jacket and walks out of the office. It takes Scully a few seconds to compose herself, but when she finally makes her way down the hallway Mulder is holding the elevator door for her.

The trip to their cars is quiet, the tension between them thick. Scully feels her body vibrating with nervousness and she’d be lying to herself if some of the jitters wasn’t from arousal as well.

When they reach her vehicle, she thinks that is the end of the conversation and turns to say goodnight to Mulder. However, she is once again taken by surprise.

Mulder gently pushes her against the vehicle, arms bracing on either side of her head as he leans down to press his lips against her ear once more. This time, he is close enough where his lips brush against her lobe as he talks.

“I mean it, Scully. All you have to do is ask.”

“Mulder.” The same warning tone, but this time it’s because of their location. The parking garage is not as quiet as their basement office and anyone could see them in this very less than partner-like position.

“See you Monday.” Mulder says, stepping away from her.

She watches as he walks to his car, sliding in and pulling out like he hadn’t just prepositioned his partner of nearly seven years.

Shakily, Scully gets into her own vehicle and maneuvers her way out of the garage. A million thoughts swim through her head and she gets lost in trying to rationalize her way through the situation.

A car horn startles her out of her spiral and Scully hits the gas, realizing she was sitting at a green light.

It’s then that she notices she isn’t even in her neighborhood. A quick glance at the dashboard signals that she has been driving aimlessly for over forty-five minutes.

“This is ridiculous.” She mutters to herself and turns around to head home. Yet, five minutes later she is biting her lip, hesitating to return to her apartment for another lonely weekend.

“Goddammit, Mulder.” She mumbles and does another U-turn.

Ten minutes later she is parked out front of Mulder’s apartment.

Her entire body feels like a live-wire, ready to spark and ignite in flames. She hasn’t felt this much trepidation since losing her virginity in high school and she scoffs at her own hesitation.

Using her feeling of agitation to her advantage, she quickly makes her way up to his apartment before she can talk herself into driving away.

Yet, at his apartment door she once again stalls.

This is Mulder. Knocking on his door means risking a number of things. Her job, her partner, and her reputation if the FBI found out, are the first three that come to mind.

But then the more personal aspects dance around her brain. Her best friend, her emotions, her body. She trusts him with her safety at work, but does she trust him with this? This _thing_ that she has never trusted anyone with before?

Scully knocks three times on the door.

When it swings open, she sucks in a deep breath. Mulder is still in his work clothes, but his suit jacket and tie are gone, his socks and shoes kicked off hastily next to the door, and the arms of his shirt are rolled up to his elbows.

Her eyes sweep down and then up, settling on the hint of skin exposed from the first few buttons of his shirt being undone.

Then on an exhale of breath, she looks up into his eyes. “I trust you.”

Mulder smiles softly in response, stepping aside to allow her into his apartment. She moves slowly, nerves on overdrive.

Mulder makes sure to lock the door behind her before taking her hand in his and leading her toward his bedroom. She gasps softly when they enter. She has been in his room before, but never like this and she can’t help but notice that he has replaced his waterbed for a firm mattress.

He leads her over to said mattress, standing with her at the foot of his bed.

“Ask me.” He whispers, looking for explicit consent before continuing.

Scully flushes a shade of red again, but meets his eyes with all the confidence she can muster in the moment. “Make me come.”

The three words send shivers through both of them and Scully breathes a quick sigh of relief when he smiles gently at her. His hands give hers a squeeze before he takes a few steps away from her.

“Wait right here.”

Her face contorts in confusion, but she nods and stays where she is and watches as he rummages through one of his dresser drawers. He returns to her a second later, holding a sleep-mask.

“Mulder?” She questions.

“Still trust me?” He questions back.

“Always.” Her answer is quick and she shivers as Mulder slowly slides the mask over her eyes, effectively cutting off her ability to see.

Instinctively, her hands reach out to grab his hips once she is unable to see. He smiles and drops his hands to hers, soothing the tops of her hands with his thumbs before gently pushing them off of his hips. Mulder places them back next to her body, giving another squeeze before slowly gliding his palms up the length of her arms.

“Not being able to see will heighten your other senses.” Mulder begins to explain and Scully feels a tingle of arousal prickling down her spine.

His hands press along her shoulders and Mulder eases her suit coat off of her arms. It falls with a soft plop on the ground behind her, and Scully has to resist the urge to bend down to hang it up. She doesn’t think it’s the time or place for that.

Thoughts of clothing wrinkles quickly fade away as Mulder begins to talk again, his hands slowly beginning to unbutton her shirt. “Not being able to see will also help you to relax in the moment. You won’t have to worry about what you look like, what expressions either of us are making, or what my level of arousal is. Instead, all you’ll have to concentrate on is the pleasure in your body.”

Scully can’t help but moan softly at his words. He is taking away her responsibility to reciprocate, to be an active participate in the process. And while it scares her slightly to not have control, she can’t help but pant in pleasurable anticipation.

Her soft pants catch in her throat when she feels his knuckles brush against her bare belly and she realizes he has completely unbuttoned her shirt. Suddenly, her mind whirls to try to remember the bra she is wearing today.

_“Is it the blue one? No, that’s in the laundry. The lavender one? No, the strap broke. Oh god, please tell me it’s not the beige one. That one is hideous.”_

Mulder must sense that she is lost in thought because suddenly his hands are cupping her cheeks. She gasps, startled and feels her face turn hot at being caught off guard.

“Stop overthinking.” Mulder whispers. “You’re beautiful.”

Scully smiles meekly. “What bra am I wearing today? I can’t remember.”

Mulder laughs softly and places a gentle kiss to her forehead before looking down. He pushes her shirt open and runs his thumbs along the wire under her breasts.

“It’s dark green. The material is soft and there is a bit of lace at the top.” As he talks he reaches higher to trace his fingertips over the tops of her breasts. The action earns a gentle tremble and Scully licks her lower lip.

“Thanks.” She whispers.

“You should wear this color more often. It looks incredible on you.”

Scully doesn’t reply, but gives him a small smile. She feels his hands slide down her sides and over her stomach, fingers gently tracing along her faintly defined abs.

“Step out of your heels.” He requests, holding her hips steady to help her in the process. She does and kicks them blindly to the side.

It drops her a few inches and she issues a shaky breath when she feels his lips on the top of her head. His hands once more fall to her shoulders and this time it’s her shirt that flutters to the ground.

“Will it make you more comfortable to know what I have planned?”

“Yes.” Scully nods and is grateful Mulder is going to keep the communication line open between them. Without her sight she can’t read his eyes like she normally does in stressful situations and would feel lost without some link to his thoughts.

“I’m going to give you a massage first.”

The statement surprises Scully and he chuckles, noticing her mouth drop open in amused shock. His hands move to her skirt’s waistband and his fingers dance along it until he finds the zipper at the back.

He toys with it for a moment before slowly pulling it down, brushing his hands firmly against her ass in the process. It makes Scully take a small step toward him; her body now pressed against his torso.

“After the massage, I’m going to give you your first orgasm of the night.”

Scully can’t help the moan that drops from her lips. _First orgasm of the night._ That implies there will be multiple.

“I’m only going to use my hands on you at first. I’ll add my mouth when you’re ready and when I think you’ll be able to come from it.”

This time she whimpers. His mouth has always been part of her fantasies. Ever since the first time she watched him crack a sunflower seed between his teeth and lick out the parcel with his tongue.

“Are you ready to begin, Scully?” He questions, gently pushing her skirt off her hips so that it pools at her feet.

It leaves her in just a bra and matching panties. The cool air of the room feels sensual on her heated skin and Scully feels her nipples harden under her bra.

Precipitously, she realizes Mulder has ended his explanation of the night’s events. A curious expression once again settles on her features. “What about you?”

“What?” Her question surprises Mulder.

“I mean…” Scully licks her lips to stall for a moment before barreling through her question. “Don’t you want to fuck me with your cock?”

Recognition floods his system and he grins at her questioning. His cock jumps in his trousers and he momentarily steps away from her to adjust himself. “Tonight is about you.”

“But…?” The nervousness in her voice spurs him to explain further.

“I do want to fuck you, Scully.” To prove his point, he steps back against her and allows her to feel the thick outline of his cock against her abdomen. She gasps and attempts to reach for it, but Mulder catches her wrist in his hand. “This is why I’m not going to use my cock on you. At least not until you can only handle one more orgasm. I don’t want you to have to worry about me.”

“Oh.” She breathes, her chest heaving with the explanation. “How many orgasms do you intend to give me tonight?”

“How many do you normally give yourself?”

“Three is the most I’ve ever done.” She admits. Mulder was right, the blindfold makes her more confident not having to read his expression.

“I’m giving you at least five tonight.”

“Oh my god.” She moans at the cocky self-assured quality in his voice. She should have known that Mulder would dive-in with everything he has. Should have expected this from knowing his attitude on the x-files. Mulder never half-asses anything.

“Are you ready to start?” He asks again.

This time she nods. “Yes.”

“Turn around.” Scully turns in his arms and he helps to guide her onto the bed so that she lays in the middle on her stomach.

She takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Mulder on his sheets and is instantly comforted by the familiar smell.

This is Mulder. The man she trusts more than anyone in the entire world. Everything is going to change. But for the first time ever she thinks that change might not be such a bad thing.


	2. Testing his theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder works to give Scully her first orgasm.
> 
> “I bet you’re beautiful when you come."

The bed dips as Mulder slides onto the mattress alongside of Scully’s body. She hums as his hand smooths over her lower back, spreading warmth from his palm. His fingertips dance along the tattoo on her lower body, following the curvature of the snake.

“Mulder?” Her soft voice breaks him out of his revere.

“Yes?”

“I know I can’t see you, but I’d feel more comfortable if you were in your underwear as well.”

Mulder chuckles softly and bends to place a soft kiss to her shoulder blade. “Okay.”

She holds still as the bed shifts again while Mulder strips himself of his clothing. The sound of his pants hitting the floor makes her bite her lower lip and she draws in a gasp as he throws his leg over hers, straddling her upper thighs.

“Better?” He asks, hands gliding up the length of her sides until his bare chest is pressed against her back. His arms bracket hers under her head, lips brushing against the back of her neck.

“Yes.” She sighs. His body feels hard and hot on top of hers, and she experimentally arches her back to feel the thick outline of his cock resting on her ass.

Mulder rocks his hips forward, driving her into the mattress and trapping her there for a few seconds. His body is just as aroused and hot as Scully’s, but he is determined to follow through with his plan.

He kisses the side of her neck, sucking and licking along different pathways until he finds the exact route that makes her shiver and moan under him. Her body withers in his hold, head tipping to the side to encourage him to do it again.

“ _Ohh_.” It’s barely audible, but her soft whimper spurs him on.

Opening his mouth, he drags his teeth along a pulse point in her throat and when she whimpers again he gently bites down on it.

“Oh god.” She gasps, hands fisting in the sheets under her head.

He draws back to slick his tongue against where his teeth had been, soothing the temporary indent. One of his hands runs back down her sides, palm flattening on a cheek of her ass.

The next time his teeth dig into her neck, his hand squeezes her ass with a forceful grip. Her entire body careens back, pressing herself harder into his body and Mulder squeezes his thighs against her legs, removing any leverage she might still have.

Another whimper slips from her throat and Scully is once again glad for the blindfold. She feels her body heat up at the obvious sounds of her own pleasure and is grateful she can’t see Mulder examining her. His intense gaze electrifying, but terrifying.

However, she should have known that even face-down and blindfolded that Mulder would still be able to read her emotions.

“I like the sounds you’re making.” He whispers in her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. “Keep making them as you feel the need. Don’t try to hold anything back.”

Scully bites her lip and nods barely against the bed. She’ll try to do as he instructs, to give herself over to him in yet another manner, and pushes the fear of what comes after this from her mind.

Mulder sits up and flattens his hands down her back, starting at her shoulders and ending at the curve of her ass. On the way back up, he massages his thumbs against bundles of tension that he feels along her spine.

Small little pants and moans sound from Scully as he works out the stiffness in her back. The knots that seemed permanent from hours of traveling in cars vanishing under his skilled hands.

“Where did you learn to do this?” She is surprised by the raspy sound of her voice and buries her cheek into the mattress to hide part of the blush settling on her face.

“When I was younger, my mom used to sign me up for random workshops. I think she was trying to keep me out of trouble.” Mulder explains and then cheekily adds, “I will say rubbing my teenage hands over older women’s bodies wasn’t the worst way to spend my weekends.”

A rare giggle from Scully fills the quietness of the room and he smiles above her. “I want to know more about teenage Mulder.”

“I’ll tell you about him sometime.”

The room falls quiet again and Mulder moves his hands to her shoulders. He gently tugs on her upper arms, pulling them out from under her head to rest against her sides, hands at her own hips. Mulder smooths his hands down the length of them, giving her palms a squeeze before getting off her body.

Scully hears his bedside table open and she gasps feeling a warm liquid being poured over the backs of her thighs. The scent of vanilla and pine fills the room.

“Mulder?”

“Don’t laugh.” He says even while issuing a soft chuckle of his own. “I keep massage oil in my drawer for long run days.”

Scully smiles and tips her head to the side so that Mulder can see her expression. A visual of Mulder massaging his own thighs fills her mind, eliciting a soft moan. “I’m just glad to hear that you do actually take care of yourself at times.”

Mulder laughs and gives her bum a light smack to tease her back. However, the moment his hand makes contact with her ass the atmosphere changes from light and playful to intense and sultry.

Scully issues her loudest moan yet and he watches her fingers grab at the mattress beneath her hips. They both take shaky breathes and Scully feels her heart hammering in her chest.

“Scully?” Mulder asks quietly with a haunting tone in his voice. “Do you like it a little rough?”

The tremble that racks her body is enough of an answer for Mulder, but he wants to hear her say it. His palm rubs against the bottom of her ass, fingers toying with the band hiding the rest of her flesh from his gaze.

When she stays silent, he quickly raises his hand and brings it down on her ass with a slightly harder force behind it. A sharp sound bounces off the four walls of his room and a corresponding whimper issues from Scully.

“You like that?”

“Yes.” She gasps.

“Hmmm.” Mulder hums and slips his hands down the back of her thighs to massage the oil into her skin before it hardens. He drags some of the excess down to her calves and gives a small foot rub to the arches of her feet.

She groans in appreciation and Mulder watches her body sink further into the mattress. He has the urge to shove her thighs apart to see if she is wet, but he resists the temptation for the time being.

He lays his body along the side of hers, his hip trapping one of her arms to her body. Mulder soothes a hand over her ass again, dragging some of the lingering oil over her slightly reddened flesh.

His free hand slides into her hair, gripping the back of her head at the roots and his lips blaze a path along her shoulder blade.

“Mulder.” His name is a soft moan on her lips and the sound of it makes Mulder thrust his erection against the side of her body.

“Scully.” He moans back and drags his lips up to her neck once more.

Mulder tightens his hand in her hair and places hot, open-mouthed kisses up to her hairline on the back of her neck.

“God.” She breathes out, shimmying her hips against the mattress. It’s his signal to move things along.

His hand flattens against the back of her head, holding her cheek firmly to the bed and he licks his way down her spine. He has to reposition himself onto his knees next to her hips to keep hold of her head, his free hand fluttering along her thighs.

“How are you feeling, Scully?”

“Good.” She voices, hips arching up a bit to press her ass against his hand. Mulder can’t resist spanking her again and gives her bum three quick slaps. “Shit.” It’s a raspy groan, her body tingling with the sensations of his hits.

“Are you wet?”

Scully hesitates slightly before answering him. This is the moment that things shift. Her answer to his inquiry will push them into a sexual rapport and her entire being burns with longing.

“Yes.” She finally admits on a firm exhale.

“Let me see.” He requests, letting go of her hair to shimmy down her body. His fingers catch in her panties, and he slowly drags them down her legs with slight help from her lifting hips and knees.

Once they are off, his hand drags up the leg closest to him and this time he doesn’t detour to her ass. Instead, he shoves it between her thighs, brushing the side of his pointer finger firmly against her sex.

A staggered moan drops from her lips and Mulder responses with a quick rush of air from his lungs.

“You are wet.” He declares, earning a soft shiver from Scully. She won’t admit it to him, but the sound of his voice has always been a turn-on for her.

The side of his hand strokes up and down along her seam, thumb resting on the crest of her ass as she coats his digits in her arousal. Her entire body feels like it is thrumming with electricity and she can’t remember a time when she was this aroused with someone else in the room. It scares her slightly, how worked up she is just from his sensual massage.

“Mulder.”

“Yes?”

“I’m nervous.”

Mulder’s heart clenches at her words, his hand instantly leaving her sex to wrap around her hip. Laying down next to her, he tugs her onto her side, her back pressed to his front.

The arm along the bed presses upwards to rest under her own head once more and she feels Mulder spoon her into his body.

Mulder knows how hard it is for Scully to voice her emotions and takes the moment to bask in the trust she is allotting him tonight.

His hand flattens on her stomach and he pulls her tighter to his body, letting her feel how hard he is over his boxers.

“You’re so soft, Scully. You feel so good.”

A deep moan slips from her lips and she drops her head back against his shoulder. Their bodies gently rock together for a moment before Mulder reaches between them to unsnap her bra. It takes some maneuvering with them on their sides, but soon Mulder is tugging it down her arms and dropping it off the edge of the bed.

The action leaves her completely naked and her nipples tighten more in the cool air. Mulder isn’t able to resist touching them, his elbow pressing against her sternum as his palm cups her breast. He gives a hard squeeze, similar to his initial touch to her ass and then drags his thumb across her puckered nipple.

“Oh fuck.” Scully moans.

“Are your breasts sensitive?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like them played with?”

“Yes.” She nods and moans again when his thumb drags back over the nipple.

“Have you ever given yourself an orgasm from nipple play alone?”

“No. It’s not the same when I do it to myself.” Scully shakes her head and Mulder senses that she hasn’t completed her thought. He leisurely strokes her breast while he waits for her to gain the courage to continue. “The men I’ve been with never cared too much for my breasts.”

“What?” It comes out harsher than he intends because of how shocked he is at her reply.

She bites her lip and gives a half shrug in his grasp. “They’re small.”

Mulder groans in annoyance at all the men who came before him. His pointer finger and thumb pinches her nipple and gently rolls it around. The reaction is immediate. Scully’s ass arches into his hips and her chest presses into his hand.

“Your breasts are perfect.” Mulder says into her ear and tugs at her nipple. She shivers before his palm cups it again, pressing against her aching nub. “They fit wonderfully in my hands and are perky and supple.”

“Mulder.” She moans. The tone in his voice is the same one he gets when spouting theories that he whole-heartedly believes in. It warms her body and she reaches up to wrap her hand around his at her breast.

Mulder lets her follow his movements for a second before gently pushing her hand back down to her hip. To compensate, his other hand reaches under her head and pulls her arm out straight above her, lacing their fingers together.

He goes back to playing with her breasts, alternating between tugging and pinching her nipples. Her smaller body laying fully against his side, allowing him to not only control her pleasure but also support her frame.

When her entire body is trembling and her soft moans turn continuous, Mulder brings his hand down between her legs. Her top leg hooks around his calves, spreading herself for him to touch her more directly.

A deep groan rumbles from his chest as his fingertips meet her slick and soaked folds. His pointer and middle finger drag between her labia and gently circle along her opening, feeling her wetness oozing out of her.

“Scully, you’re dripping onto my fingers.”

“You’re making me feel good.” She admits.

“Do you always get this wet with other people?”

“Sometimes.” She nods. “Things always start out great, but I just never… finish.”

“Let’s change that.” Mulder says confidently, rolling her back onto her stomach while he sits up next to her. He rests on his knees and sits on the back of his feet.

Using his size and strength to his advantage, Mulder manipulates her body so that she drapes over his leg, her hips resting on one of his thighs, angling her ass up nicely. The new angle startles Scully and she presses her knees into the mattress, her feet coming up in the air and crossing at her ankles.

The action shuts her legs so Mulder grabs her ankles and pushes them back onto the bed. “Spread your legs a bit for me.” She takes a deep breath before widening her legs a few inches.

Scully attempts to push herself up on her elbows for leverage when he touches her sex, and yelps in surprise when Mulder pulls her arms out from under her, pressing them back along her sides. Her cheek hits the mattress and she grabs his knee to ground herself. 

“I want full control.” Mulder explains. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Scully confirms. Part of her is nervous to give him control and the other part of her is excited that he is taking full responsibility.

In the past, she has had the tendency to blame herself for not achieving orgasm. She should have talked to her partner, should have taken control, should have stroked her clit while getting fucked. But all of those excuses let her past partners off the hook, and right now Mulder is challenging all of them.

Instead of her having to voice her desires unprompted, he is checking in with her each step of the way. Instead of having to tell Mulder what she likes, he is reading her body like it’s an x-file.

And she suspects that she won’t have to touch her own clit to get any pleasure.

A quick slap to her ass brings her back to the present.

“What are you thinking?”

“I want you to touch me.”

“How?”

“Up to you.” Scully replies, challenging him.

He smirks and slides his hand down her spine. His forearm and elbow press into her back to hold her in place and his hand glides over her ass.

Mulder’s other hand holds her legs down to the mattress and she mewls when his fingers stroke up her cunt from front to back. He plays in her wetness for a while, just touching and getting acquainted with her body.

Once he is confident he knows what she likes, having taken mental notes of her soft moans, he shifts his positioning. One of his hands grips her hip, the other firmly pressing against her cunt.

“Oh my god.” She groans, nails digging into his knee.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Scully.”

“Yes.”

His fingers slick up and down her sex, collecting her arousal for lubrication before slowly pushing two of his fingers into her cunt. Since she is face-down on the mattress he makes sure to curve his fingers down to follow the natural curve of her inner walls and drags them along the front wall of her sex.

Scully lets out a loud groan, hands grabbing at his leg underneath her for stability.

“You’re so tight.” Mulder whispers in awe of the fact that he has two of his fingers buried inside of Scully.

“Mulder, please.” She is begging already. A yearning in her groin that aches and burns inside of her. She needs Mulder to fix it. To make her come.

“I got you, Scully.” He assures and begins to rock his fingers firmly in and out of her.

A trembled moan drops from her lips. She expected him to be gentle at first, but as he grinds his palm into her sex, wiggling his fingers deep inside of her, she realizes he is going to take her hard. The thought delights her.

His fingers pump steadily, feeling the grip and pull of her cunt, working to ease the pressure building in her gut. The sound of her wetness is evident in the nearly silent room and Scully bites her lip in embarrassment.

Mulder feels her tense beneath him and instantly pulls his fingers out to stroke over her folds. “I can feel you thinking.”

“Oh… umm, sorry.” She stutters.

“Tell me what’s taking you out of the moment.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Scully, it’s not nothing if it stops you from coming.”

“Dammit.” She mutters into the mattress and he smirks.

To distract her for a few seconds and ease the embarrassment she is feeling, Mulder bends to bite one of her ass cheeks. Scully yelps at the pressure of his teeth and issues another rare giggle when she feels him clearly leaving a hickey on her ass.

“Tell me.” He whispers when he leans back to study his mark.

“The sounds. They’re a bit humiliating.”

Her answer takes Mulder off-guard. He hadn’t expected her to be embarrassed by the sounds of her wetness. The sounds that prove she is clearly enjoying the act.

Mulder slips his fingers back inside of her and gives a couple hearty thrusts. The movements accentuate the sound of her arousal. He pulls his fingers out and swipes the wetness along the hickey he just made.

“Your sounds are wonderful to hear. Hot, slick, and wet. Just the way you should be.”

“Mulder.” She moans and shudders when his fingertips begin to dance in her arousal once more.

“I know I said I wasn’t going to use my mouth on you yet, but god, Scully. I need to taste you.”

“Oh god, please.” Scully pants, thoughts of embarrassment long forgotten.

Mulder slicks more of her wetness up onto her ass cheek and bends to swipe his hot tongue over the mess he made. Both of them groan and Mulder drags his tongue from the hickey to between her cheeks.

On his way to her cunt, he swipes over her asshole and feels her entire body lurch forward on the bed, pulling his tongue away from her body. In response, his arm tightens around her hip and he drags her back toward his body.

“Don’t move.” He issues his demand and lowers back down to her sex. He purposely drags his tongue across her asshole, circling the tight hole once before dropping down to her cunt.

“ _Fuck_.” Scully groans.

“You taste delicious.”

He licks her once more before slowly pushing his two fingers back into her cunt. Thrusting deeply, he waits until her ass lifts in the air toward his hand before pulling out.

The displeased groan Scully grunts quickly turns into a moan of pleasure as slides his thumb into her, his other four digits wrapping around to the front of her sex to stroke her clit.

“Do you like that, Scully?”

“Mmmhmmm.” She moans and nods against the mattress. She slides back to rock into his hand, arching up over his leg.

Mulder experiments, running his fingers back and forth, up and down, and then around her clit. When he starts slow, tight circles around her clit, Scully jumps and Mulder knows he found the right rhythm.

His thumb hooks against her front wall and he pulses it roughly inside of her as his fingers work her clit. Mulder knows she must be getting close because she suddenly can’t stay still, wiggling against his hand.

Grabbing the back of her hair at the roots with his free hand, he tugs her up until she is forced to bring her hands underneath her body to keep herself arched.

“Are you going to come for me?”

“Ohh… I don’t… fuck. I don’t know.” Scully whines.

She can feel herself being driven higher and higher, but she’s never been able to jump off the edge around someone else. It’s too personal. Too expressive. Too telling.

Mulder senses her hesitation. “Scully, I’ve seen you near death covered in goo and grime and dirt and ice. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I just… oh god, Mulder.”

Recognizing that she is overthinking now, Mulder removes his hands from her body. “Let’s try something else.”

Scully whines as his hands leave her frame, but sighs in relief that he isn’t going to try to force her into an orgasm. A forced orgasm never feels as good as one she naturally falls into.

Mulder pulls himself from under her body and drapes himself against her back. Pulling her up just a tad, he slips his hand under her body to find her breasts again.

He fondles her breasts and squeezes her nipples while his mouth falls to her neck, licking and sucking. When Scully is panting again, his hand pulls out from under her and drags down her to cunt. He dances in the wetness there and collects some on his fingers.

“I can’t get enough of your taste.” He whispers to her and drags his soaked digits across the column of her throat. The scent of her own arousal fills her nostrils and she whimpers as Mulder’s tongue licks her neck clean.

He repeats the process a few times before detouring to suck her earlobe into his mouth. He nibbles gently and Scully feels the sharp pain travel all the way down her clit. It pulses with the same beat as his teeth at her ear.

“Oh my god, please.” Scully begs, entire body thrumming with her need to climax.

“Tell me what you’re feeling.” Mulder whispers in her ear.

“Desperate.” She whispers honestly. “I want this.”

“You’ll get it. Just breathe and relax.”

Scully does just that. She listens to Mulder’s breathing and feels his chest rising and falling above her. Copying his rhythm, she eases into the mattress and lets his hand drift back down.

This time when he reaches her sex, Scully spreads herself wide, hooking one of her legs up next to her on the bed as if she was trying to climb it. Mulder grins against her neck and takes the hint, slamming two of his fingers deep inside of her.

“Jesus!” She yelps and moans when Mulder immediately begins a hard and fast pace. Squishing sounds fill her ears, but this time it only adds to her pleasure.

When his hand starts to cramp, Mulder shifts down her body to straddle her straight leg and shoves his free hand under her hips to find her clit. The change of angle means he can slip a third finger into her and she wails at being stretched.

“Scully, you’re incredible. My fingers feel so good inside of you. Just absolutely amazing.”

Normally, Mulder would talk dirty. Demand his lover to come for him and ask to feel their climax. But he is pretty sure the pressure of those statements will worry Scully and delay her orgasm.

Instead, he settles for praises. Letting her know how wonderful she is, how thankful he is to be here with her, and how honored he is that she is allowing him to experience this side of her.

It works.

Scully pushes herself onto her elbows, head hanging between her shoulder blades, and starts rocking her hips back against his hand. Mulder keeps up with the pace she sets, fingers quickening on her clit.

“Oh fuck, Mulder.”

“You’re doing so good, Scully. So fucking good.”

“Oh, oh, oh.” She whimpers and keeps her hips still when Mulder takes up a pace she can’t keep up with.

His fingers curl against her front wall and then shimmies a bit to the side to try to find her sweet spot. Mulder finds it a second later and Scully shouts his name.

“That’s it, Scully. God, you’re beautiful. Incredibly stunning getting finger fucked.”

“Keep talking.” She gasps feverishly.

Instantly, he feels the urge to tease her that this is the only time in her life that she will encourage his insistent talking, but pushes that desire down. Now is not the time for jokes. Not with Scully teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

“I bet you’re beautiful when you come. I sometimes imagine you when we are staying in our separate motel rooms. How you’d look in your bed with your hands between your legs.”

“Oh Mulder.” She gasps, not only in pleasure from his hands, but from his admittance.

“I know I shouldn’t, Scully. You’re my partner and I respect you, but sometimes I can’t help myself. Hearing you moving around your room, getting comfy on the mattress in your silky pajamas. I’ve always wanted to run my hands over them.”

“Fuck!” She shouts and begins circling her hips on his fingers. Mulder focuses on her pattern before taking over, pounding his fingers into her.

“I wonder if my imagination is correct. If you’re voice goes higher when you come. What do you say, Scully? Are you going to prove my theory correct?”

“Oh my god!” She moans and with a few more thrusts she feels her climax starting in her clit.

Mulder senses the change of her walls spasming around his fingers and instantly ramps up the intensity. His fingers circle hard and fast on her clit, and his fingers stroke deeply inside of her cunt.

Scully comes with a deep, guttural shout. Her entire body shakes and Scully grabs the sheets underneath her in a desperate attempt to stay up on her elbows. Sweat and come sticks to her body, her wetness pooling down her thighs and the palm of his hand.

Her walls clamp hard on his fingers and Mulder stops thrusting, focusing instead on keeping them deep and flicking her clit through the course of her pleasure. When she groans and tries to squirm away from him, he knows she is becoming over sensitized and gently removes his hand from her sex.

Scully collapses on the bed, panting and spent. She just had her first orgasm with another person. At the hands of another person. At the hands of Mulder! Her head is spinning and a goofy grin settles on her lips.

“Happy?”

“Yes.” She giggles, a light flush to her cheeks.

She feels him lay down next to her and blindly moves to drape herself over his chest. They lay together for a second, her head rising and falling with his breaths.

“You disproved my theory.” Mulder comments after a moment.

“Hmm?”

Mulder chuckles and kisses the top of her head. “When you come. Your voice doesn’t go higher. It gets deeper.”

Scully blushes again, but manages to find his nipple even with her blindfold on and gives it a slight tug between her teeth. Mulder gasps and shivers underneath her.

“Do you have any other theories?” It’s a cheeky question, one that Scully hopes he picks up on.

He does.

“A few. The next one is that your second orgasm will be easier to achieve.”

“Want to find out?” She asks, more confident now that she knows she can climax with Mulder involved.

Mulder groans and pushes her off of his chest so that she is face-down on the bed again.

“Absolutely. Afterall, I did promise you five orgasms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the encouragement!


	3. No second guesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgasms two and three. 
> 
> “Is it okay if I touch you here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than the last two, but the final chapter will be the longest one out of the bunch. I'll try to have it posted soon! Thank you all for the lovely support on this fic! <3

Standing at the foot of the bed, Mulder reaches for her head, gently smoothing her sweaty hair off her cheeks and forehead. As he strokes her hair, Scully tries to reach up and assist him in the process, but Mulder quickly bats her hands away.

“Arms at your sides.”

“Are you going to let me touch you at any point?”

“Later.” He replies, bending over her body to smooth his hands down the length of her back.

In truth, Mulder is dying to have Scully’s hands on his body. His erection is straining almost painfully within his boxers and Mulder steps to the side to grind himself into the edge of the mattress to ease some of the tension.

“I could help with that.” Scully teases, sensing his movements.

Mulder gives her ass a slap when he reaches the curve of her spine and then stands up to right himself.

“Not right now.” Mulder responses. “I’m not done playing with you yet.”

“Playing with me?” Scully’s eyebrow arches over the top of the sleep mask, earning a chuckle from Mulder.

“Maybe not the best phrasing.” Mulder bends to kiss the back of her neck, licking along her hairline. “I’m enjoying pleasing you right now.”

The words he spoke right before she climaxed bounce around her skull. She sucks in a deep breath and reaches her hand out to blindly grab at his wrist. “Did you mean what you said?”

Mulder instantly knows what she is talking about and laces their fingers together. His thumb soothing the back of her hand as he sits against the edge of the bed near her head.

“Would it scare you if I said yes?”

“You’ve really thought of me in a sexual manner?”

“Yes.” Mulder answers honestly. “Quite frequently.”

“Just in motel rooms?”

“No.” He lets go of her hand and resituates himself so that he is straddling her lower back.

His cock rests heavily on her spine as it strains against his boxers and Scully moans at the weight of him. Slowly, Mulder rocks against her, just barely gliding his shaft up and down her lower back.

“I’ve thought about you in almost every scenario there is. At home, in the shower, in our cars, the parking garage, our office, Skinner’s office, dressing rooms at the mall, in the morgue…”

“The morgue?” Scully’s gasp of astonishment cuts off his running list and her hands reach back to grab his legs. Mulder drops himself over top of her, hands bracketing her neck and he leans to bite his way across her shoulder blades.

“You didn’t answer my question, Scully. Does it scare you how much I’ve thought of this?”

A shiver slicks up her spine as he nips at a bundle of nerves under her right shoulder blade. She drops her cheek to the side as if to look at him through the blindfold.

“Yes.” She whispers. “But I’d be lying if I said I never thought of you.”

Mulder grins against her skin. “Care to elaborate?”

Scully huffs a laugh and relaxes under his soft kisses down her spine. He shifts to rest on her thighs, his cock nestled nicely between her ass cheeks.

“I rarely focus on the location. Instead, I think about you and your body. What it would be like to have your hands on me, your mouth, your…” Scully cuts off on a blush.

“Cock?” Mulder fills in for her on a wicked smirk.

“Yes.” Scully nervously laughs. “ _That_ in me.”

“How am I living up to your fantasy version of me?” Mulder questions, lips now teasing over the curve of her ass, hips sliding lower on her body.

“Considering you made me come? I’d say pretty damn good.”

Mulder laughs then and slinks his way back up her frame to kiss her cheek and forehead.

Not being able to resist, Mulder presses his hips into her ass and slowly rocks his cock against her. Both of them moan and Mulder’s forehead drops to rest next to hers on the mattress above her shoulder.

“ _God, Scully_. I want to be inside of you.”

“Do it.” Scully breathes, arching under him.

Mulder almost caves. Almost rips his boxers off and slams into her dripping cunt. But then he catches sight of her blindfold and it reminds him of why they are here.

“Later.” Mulder denies himself. “I want to feel you come around my fingers again.”

He pushes off her body before he can rethink his actions and quickly adjusts himself in his boxers to be more comfortable.

Kneeling next to her body, Mulder pulls her hands back down next to her hips and places one of his hands on the back of her neck to hold her to the mattress. His other hand slides down her spine, bypasses her asshole, and slips two fingers into her cunt.

“Oh!” Scully gasps. She is surprised at the lack of foreplay this time around, but not displeased.

“Need me to slow down?”

One of the many reasons she trusts Mulder is his uncanny ability to read her mind. “No.” Scully smiles.

His hand at her neck holds her firm and she lets her body melt into the bed as he glides his fingers in and out of her. Her cunt still feels sensitive from the last orgasm and she is glad that he is taking the time to stretch her open. His fingers wiggle inside of her, stroking and coaxing her body to accept the ministrations.

Scully’s hips shoot off the bed when his thumb swipes over her asshole. It prompts Mulder to let go of her neck and grip her hips to push them back to the mattress with a firm shove.

“Is it okay if I touch you here?” Mulder presses his thumb against her back entrance again and draws small circles.

“Umm.” Scully hesitates in her answer.

It’s rare that she doesn’t immediately have a response for him and he slows his movements. His fingers curl and he makes languid come-hither motions to press along her spongey inner walls. Scully issues a deep groan and attempts to wiggle her knees further apart, but the pressure on her hips and the fact that her hands are at her sides leaves her a bit helpless to reposition.

“How do you feel about your ass?”

The change in wording makes Scully giggle despite herself. “I’ve never given it much thought.” She answers honestly. Aside from the typical interactions with men thinking that dating meant free access to anal, Scully never considered her ass a viable route to pleasure.

“Have you ever…?”

“No. Past boyfriends have tried though.” Scully interrupts him, knowing what his question was.

Mulder senses that’s his que to leave her ass alone and pulls his thumb away from her asshole to resume quicker thrusts in her cunt.

Scully’s eyebrows pinch together and she has to fight against the impulse to rip the blindfold off of her eyes.

“Mulder?”

“Yes, Scully?”

A deep blush settles on her face and neck, but she persists. The fact that Mulder has made her come is proof that she trusts this man with her body and she knows he isn’t going to judge anything she requests.

“Can you touch me there again?”

Mulder smirks and bends down to kiss her shoulder. “Touch you where?”

She growls at being asked to specify. “You know where.”

“Yes, but I want to hear you say it.” His fingers haven’t stopped fucking her cunt and the sounds of her wetness fill the silence as he waits for her to gain the courage to state her desire.

“My ass.” She finally blushes out.

“Good girl.” He whispers into her ear before sitting up to slide his thumb back between her cheeks.

He could be mean and demand more of Scully. Ask her to specify. Touch her cheeks, the sides of her ass, the top curve near her spine until she states her hole, but he doesn’t want to do that to her. Not now. Not their first time together when she is already giving him so much. Exposing herself to him in an act of pure trust.

Instead, he presses the pad of his thumb against her asshole, not breaching her band of muscles, bit simply applying pressure. It alerts Scully to a body part she never thinks about and a small moan of delight passes her lips.

“Feel good?”

“Yes.” Mulder shifts to bend over her ass, letting his tongue take over for his thumb. “Oh my god.”

His fingers fuck her cunt and his tongue laps at her ass until he feels the tingling of her walls around his digits. His free hand pushes under her hips and his middle finger circles her clit. The reaction is almost immediate, Scully’s entire body igniting with her second orgasm.

It takes her by surprise and she groans as it washes over her. It’s not a particularly forceful orgasm, but it feels good and it relaxes her further into his bed.

She expects him to stop, to spend time chatting about a possible third, to build slowly back toward the percipient, but that doesn’t happen. Instead, his hand grips her hair at the base of her skull and he tugs until she is facing away from him, the side of her head trapped to the mattress.

She lets out a sharp yelp when his fingers begin a fast and hard pace, and her knees press into the bed to push her ass up off the bed. Scully can’t keep herself still now. Her legs and hips quivering and shaking as he fucks her.

Whimpers and moans tumble unrestrained from her lips, hands moving up to grab at the mattress beneath her shoulders.

He suddenly slows down and swipes his fingers gently up and down across her swollen labia. The action settles her jitters and she sinks back down to flatten herself along the bed. However, right as she relaxes Mulder slams his two fingers back inside of her and his other hand yanks her hips up and off the bed.

“Fuck!” A sharp yelp vibrates across the walls of his bedroom and her hands slap down in surprise.

When his fingers curl inside of her she cries out and worms one of her hands under her hips to touch her clit. Mulder senses the movement and shoves it away, pushing it harshly on the bed to indicate she isn’t allowed to touch herself.

“Your clit is my job tonight.”

“Oh god.” Scully whimpers.

She can feel how wet she is on her inner thighs and one of her legs curls up so that she can grab her own ankle. The squirming returns as he picks up speed, and Mulder has to grab her waist to keep her still.

It only works for a few more moments before Scully finds purchase on the mattress with one of her feet and she pushes herself onto her side. Her ass pushes toward his knees next to her hips, legs bent to kick behind him.

Mulder grabs her forcefully and pulls her onto his thighs, keeping her titled on her side so that she is teetering toward the mattress.

Scully is vaguely aware that his grip is bruising her hip, but she doesn’t care. In this moment, she is grateful for his grip holding her steady as she bucks and withers in his lap.

“Fuck, Mulder. Fuck.” Her voice is so low and raspy that Mulder almost stops to make sure she is okay. But then her body bucks hard and he has to reach up to keep from getting kneed in the face.

“Jesus, Scully.”

“Mulder, don’t stop!” She is desperate, adrenaline pulsing in her veins.

Mulder obeys, fingers resuming a hard and deep pulsing movement in her cunt. When he feels her walls begin to flutter rapidly around his digits, he eases a third finger inside and listens as she begins to whimper.

“Does that feel good, Scully?”

“Yes!” Her mouth is propped open, gasping for more oxygen. Her whimpering sounds turn to mewls and Mulder is pretty certain he has never seen her look more fucking adorable in his entire life. Adorable and sexy and so utterly breathtaking.

Hooking his arm over her side, Mulder uses his elbow to stabilize her so that his other hand can find her clit. He presses three fingers over the tiny bud and rubs it side to side, letting it pass over all three digits before trapping it between two of them to pinch and roll it.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Scully shouts. The hand that isn’t trapped under her side moves down to grab his wrist, digging her nails into his forearm.

“I want you to come again for me.”

“Mulder!” She yells and tries desperately to push herself over the ledge. He senses the tight clamping of her vaginal walls and hears the grunt from Scully as she starts to become frantic.

Tipping her further onto her side so that her ass presses against his stomach and her hips rest on one of thighs, Mulder grabs her top leg and lifts. He pushes it to hook around the back of his neck, spreading her wide open.

“Stop trying to force your body.” Mulder’s voice is strong and demanding. His fingers slow their pace inside of her and he drops his hand, confident in her ability to keep her leg in place, to circle gently across her clit.

“I want it.” Scully whimpers.

“I’ll give it to you. Just let it happen naturally.” Mulder soothes. He pulls his fingers from her cunt to slick them across her asshole for a few seconds, just to give her something else to focus on.

The distraction works and pretty soon he feels her body settle, backing off the ledge of hysteria.

“Mulder.” She whispers.

“Ready?”

“Please.” She nods.

He circles her asshole once more before diving back into her pussy. The re-entry makes a lewd, wet sound and he groans at how absolutely drenched she is.

“Such hot, wet little hole. It feels so damn good around my fingers.” Scully moans, face blushing at the boldness of his statements. “Do you like my fingers inside of you, Scully?”

“Mulder.” It’s half incredulous, annoyed to be asked such a ridiculous question, and half eager for more. 

Having learned her tones a long time ago, Mulder catches on quickly. “Does Agent Dana Scully enjoy dirty talk?”

“Fuck off.” She gasps and wrenches in his lap as he strokes into her g-spot.

Her entire body is flushed, on edge, and needy for another orgasm. Mulder’s thick fingers stretch and stroke her in ways that took her years to learn. Her teenage years having been filled with masturbation experimentation.

As he changes to angle to hook against the front wall of her cunt, Scully cries out in pleasure and swears she can feel the slight callous on his trigger finger from holding his gun.

“I want you to come hard for me this time, Scully. Hard and long and loud.”

“Make me.” A challenge and a plea.

Mulder growls in response, fingers pushing hard into her needy cunt and fingers circling expertly on her clit. Briefly, she wonders how he is so good at this, but decides now is not the time to question him.

Instead, she focuses on the force his thrusts, the pleasure pounding into her body. It works. A few minutes later and Scully is screaming. His name rushes from her lungs as her climax takes a hold of her body.

Mulder quickly pushes her forward onto her stomach and covers her bucking body with his. Somehow his hands never miss a beat, fucking her hard and fast through her third orgasm of the night.

Hot wetness gushes into his palms and he looks down between her legs to watch as sticky juices squirt from her cunt.

“Oh my god, Mulder. Oh my god.” Scully chants nervously and tries to crawl away from him when his fingers finally slip out of her body.

She has never squirted before. Never thought she even could and the fact that it happened with Mulder both delights and terrifies her. Squirming in embarrassment, Scully reaches to remove her blindfold, intent to leave. Fight or flight kicking in hard.

“Where are you going?” Mulder questions, voice incredibly low and raspy. His strong hands grab her hips and flip her onto her back on the bed, moving up and over her to trap her to the bed.

“Mulder, I… oh my god.” She trembles, bottom lip sucked between her teeth.

“Do you know how fucking hot that was?”

Scully can feel his lips hovering next to her cheek and she tips her head away from his gaze. Despite the fact that she still can’t see him, knowing he is studying her face is too intense. Feelings that she has worked to keep at bay are threatening to spill out.

“Mulder, what are we doing?”

His hot lips find her jaw, and he presses a soft kiss to it. “Don’t do this now.” Mulder admonishes her.

“What?” It’s completely incredulous now. “Do what?”

“Second guess everything.” He whispers, tongue lapping at her throat.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I disagree.” Mulder moves lower and places wet, open-mouthed kisses across the tops of her breasts. “This is exactly what we should be doing.”

“But protocol states…”

Scully yelps when Mulder suddenly pulls back and slaps her tit. It surprises her more than it hurts, and her mouth drops open in shock.

“Do not recite FBI practices to me. Not now. Not after I just made you squirt.”

Her face reddens further and she wants to run and hide. She is too open right now. Too exposed and stripped bare. Scully swore she would never let anyone see her so vulnerable and yet here she is. More vulnerable than ever before.

“Mulder, please.” She whispers, hands blindly trying to push him off of her body.

“Scully.” His hands grab her wrists and easy trap them above her head. “This doesn’t change anything.”

The sound she makes lets him know she doesn’t believe him. He bends and kisses her jaw again and then pushes their foreheads together. The blindfold strokes against his lashes and he closes his eyes.

“It doesn’t. You’re still my partner. You’re still the rational voice of reason that irritates the crap out of me on bad days and intrigues me on good days. You’re still the only agent I’ve ever trusted. You’re still strong and independent and aggressively motivated. Scully, you’re still my best friend."

A chocked gasp sounds from Scully’s tinier body and he feels the rush of air across his lips. It’s only then that he realizes he has yet to kiss her mouth.

“Please don’t run away from this.” Mulder whispers.

Scully swallows thickly and tugs at her wrists. Mulder lets her go and holds his breath as he waits for Scully to make her decision. To realize that he is right. That nothing between them has to change. That he isn't going to betray her trust or treat her differently now that he has seen her in throes of pleasure.

It seems like hours go by, but finally her arms thread over his shoulders and hook behind his neck. Her nails dig slightly into his scalp, letting him know she is still a bit nervous, but the smile smile on her lips soothes his worries.

“Kiss me, Mulder.”


	4. Spend The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this installment! Fourth and fifth orgasm included. 
> 
> “You taste like coffee and cream. Here, taste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone who has left a review or a kiddos on this story! I've never received such positive feedback before and it is truly appreciated. 
> 
> Second of all, sorry this took me a while to get posted. Hopefully it is worth the wait! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Their first kiss is slow and gentle. His tongue stays firmly in his own mouth, allowing his lips to explore hers in an affectionate embrace.

His fatter, plumper lips cover hers and stroke across them, sucking her lower lip between them for a quick taste of her saliva. He moves to her upper lip, the one that catches his gaze when she is hollering at him in the office. It sticks out just a tad more than her bottom lip and he has always wondered what it would be like to nibble on it.

Mulder does so now. His lips draw it into his mouth, and he gently bites down on it. Pulling her lip taunt, he lets it slowly skim across his teeth until it slips out. Scully hisses at the slight pain of it and licks her tongue over the faint teeth marks. 

Seeing her tongue poke between her lips breaks his resolve and Mulder dives in for another kiss. This time he doesn’t restrain his tongue, pushing it between her supple lips to swallow the gasp that rushes out from her mouth. Mulder groans against her, tongue swirling and exploring every crevice he can reach. His hands tangle in her hair and he forces her head to tip slightly sideways so that he can kiss her deeper.

Seconds later, her tongue is meeting his with equal fiery. It loops around his, pushing and pulling until she forces them both into his mouth.

Their kiss turns sloppy moments after that. Tongues and lips and teeth meeting over and over again in attempt to consume the other. Saliva smears across their cheeks as they move and when Scully finally tips her head back to suck in a deep breath of air, Mulder’s wet lips blaze a hot trail down her neck.

“You taste like coffee and cream.” He murmurs against her throat before taking a deep breath. “And you smell like melted brown sugar with a hint of acidity.”

Scully chuckles, hands threading through his soft hair. “Acidity?”

“Like plums or berries straight from the vine.”

A small shiver gives Scully goosebumps and her knees bracket his hips, drawing him closer to her body.

“Is that how my mouth tastes, or…?”

Mulder grins wickedly and gasps in pretend astonishment. “Why, Scully! Are you asking me what your pussy tastes like?”

A flush spreads across her chest and Scully smirks coyly at him. “Do I taste differently?”

She gasps when his fingers push between her legs, his hips lifting just enough to allow himself the space to maneuver. He drags them through her parted folds, collecting the evidence of her squirting orgasm, and brings it up to his lips.

Since she cannot see him, Mulder makes sure to lap at them loudly. He purposely sucks his fingers in a lewd manner to illicit slurping sounds and moans at the taste of her. They pop from his lips on a vulgar snap and he feels Scully jerk beneath him in response.

“Your pussy tastes mustier.” Mulder basically growls at her with how low his voice is. “Like a creamy dark chocolate or a Guinness beer straight from the tap.”

“Oh.” Scully gasps quietly.

“Here, taste.” Mulder collects more of her wetness before his fingers press to her lips and she opens to let him push them into her mouth. Her pink little tongue swirls around the digits, licking her arousal and his lingering saliva from them.

Mulder is enraptured by the sight and cannot stop himself from grinding himself between her legs. As his hardness strokes against her still sensitive clit, Scully yelps and his fingers slip from her mouth.

A temptation brews in Mulder and he wonders if she’ll allow him the opportunity to explore it. Slowly, his hand drops to her neck and he widens it across the column of her throat. The saliva still on his fingers slicks across her skin.

“Mulder?” She questions, but doesn’t reach up to stop him.

He doesn’t reply verbally at first. Instead, he presses his hips harder against hers and starts a very slow grind. The boxers he is still wearing are wet with his precum and as he strokes against her cunt, he feels them becoming sticky with her fresh arousal.

“Mulder.” She breathes again, but this time it isn’t a question. It’s permission.

His hand closes around her throat, making sure not to crush her larynx. The pressure isn’t enough to cut her air, but is hard enough to make each breath strained. It feels like she is earning the oxygen she sucks in and her clit pulses in companionship with her rapidly beating heart.

Scully groans underneath him when he eases off of her neck to let her breathe more deeply. His hips swirl in a circle and she arches to press him harder against her slit.

“Take your boxers off.” Scully requests and snarls when his hand tightens on her neck again.

“You haven’t had five orgasms yet.”

“That’s why I want your boxers off.” Scully retorts breathlessly as his palm moves down to squeeze her breast.

Mulder grinds harder and knocks the tip of his shaft purposefully into her clit. It’s torturous on his hard cock, but watching her wiggle and squirm underneath him is worth it.

He drops his mouth onto her opposite breast and slowly licks his way around her areola. Mulder watches in fascination as it hardens into a tight peak and blows a stream of cold air across it to watch it pebble even further.

Moving to the other side, Mulder gives the same treatment to her left nipple and smirks when she squirms further on the bed. Her back arches, hands gripping his hair, and he lets her believe she can pull him down right until the last second. Millimeters away from her nipple, he turns his head and places a wet kiss to the side of her breast.

“Dammit, Mulder.” She growls.

He grins further when she changes her tactic. Legs hook around his hips and Scully uses her ab muscles to grind her wet cunt against his stomach. She leaves a sticky line on his happy trail and he moans in appreciation.

Letting her have her way with his abdomen, Mulder goes back to teasing her nipples. He nips and sucks across the fleshy part of her breasts, leaving small bruises and teeth marks across her skin.

“Jesus Christ, Mulder. Just suck them already.”

He suppresses a chuckle and juts his cock into the mattress. A mental note is made, cataloging the fact that after orgasm three, Scully becomes more adamant and vocal. 

“I am.” Mulder taunts.

It earns him another growl from the fiery redhead. “My nipples, Mulder. Suck my nipples.”

“There she is. My bossy partner.”

Right before she smacks him, Mulder sucks a nipple roughly between his lips and nibbles gently with his front teeth. Her hand pauses in the air and lands against the mattress with a muted thud. Mulder feels her body tremble and her ankles hook on his ass.

His tongues her nipple until it’s bright red, swollen, and slightly raw. And when it’s slicked wet to his liking, he moves on to the other one.

The sounds of her arousal on his stomach are audible and he can smell her scent permeating the air. When she shifts lower, dragging her cunt across the front of his boxers he pushes her legs off of his body and shoves her hips back to the mattress.

“I want my tongue inside of you when you come this time.”

“Oh my god.” She drawls and whimpers when his hand closes around her throat once more. Mulder lowers his mouth to kiss across her chest, gives a tight squeeze to her neck, and then moves down her body to position himself between her legs.

His hands grab her sides and he tugs, pulling her onto his lips. Scully’s head tips back against the mattress at the first swipe of his tongue and her fingers tighten around his. Her feet lift off the bed, and she curls her knees to her chest.

Mulder pushes his tongue harder into her cunt when her feet land on his shoulders and he groans as he looks up her torso. He would never say it out loud for fear for his life, but Scully’s small, lithe form makes him harder. Her flexibility and her size make her easy to mold to his liking.

Mulder pulls his hands away to hold her thighs, pushing on the back of them to tip her higher. Her cunt spreads open nicely and he licks though her wetness.

Slurping her taste into his mouth, Mulder finds her clit with his lips and strokes them back and forth over the hardened nub. His fingers find her cunt and he can’t resist pushing them back inside her liquid heat.

“Oh fuck!” Scully shouts and her hands dig desperately into the sheets beneath her body once more.

Mulder hisses against her clit when her heels dig painfully into his shoulder blades. His hand leaves her cunt and he pushes her thighs higher, forcing her legs to hang in the air, knees hovering above her chest.

A yelp sounds from Scully, her own hands bracing under her back to keep herself supported. The position makes it easy to feast on Scully. Mulder’s tongue dives deeply into her spread cunt, lips eagerly closing around her swollen labia as he eats her out.

Scully lets out loud moans of approval. In her mind she can see his mouth working over a sunflower seed and shivers with the knowledge that his mouth is currently licking her sex in the same manner.

“Mulder, I want to see you.” Scully almost sounds shy about her request. She knows that adding visual stimulation is going to change the dynamic.

“Of course, Scully. Whenever you’re ready.” Mulder whispers and slowly lowers her hips back onto the bed. His hands spread her legs wide so that he can settle between them and his tongue slicks slowly up and down her folds while he waits for her to gain the courage to remove the blindfold.

Scully moans softly and brings one of her legs up and over his shoulder to wiggle closer to his mouth. Mulder chuckles against her, pulling her down on his lips with a tug to her waist.

He watches her through her trimmed curls as her hands slide up her torso to cup her breasts. They idle there for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of his tongue pushing between her folds, before she reaches up to push the blindfold off of her face. It lands above her head on the bed and her hands stay over her eyes for an additional couple of minutes.

“Let me see you.” Mulder encourages, kissing her clit before raising himself up on his arms to hover above her body.

When she finally removes her hands and her eyes flutter open he is a few inches above her face, smiling down at her.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” She giggles in response, a pink blush on her cheeks.

Mulder leans down to place a sweet kiss to her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and then finally her lips. Scully continues to giggle around his lips, nervous energy oozing out of her with each gentle kiss.

Suddenly seeing Mulder above her, a visual reminder that it’s Mulder here with her, excites and terrifies Scully. Her hands shakily reach up to cup his cheeks and she pushes him back an inch so that she can look into his eyes.

“You okay?” Mulder whispers.

“Yeah. It’s just a lot.” Scully whispers back honestly.

He kisses her lips softly once more. “Can you tell me why you wanted the blindfold off?”

“Oh.” Scully’s eyes go a bit wide. “Would you rather I put it back on?”

Mulder smiles and shakes his head. “No. Your eyes have always captivated me. I’m just wondering what spurred the desire. Was it something I did?”

A deeper blush settles over her cheeks. “It’s a bit inappropriate.”

“Do tell.” Mulder teases, settling his body against hers once more. It’s pure torture to stroke his cock against her center but he does it anyways.

“I want to watch you go down on me.”

“Naughty girl.” Mulder teases moderately and moves his lips to suck on her neck. His tongue soothes over her pulse point and he feels her arch underneath him.

Slowly, he kisses and licks his way back down her body. Scully hisses when his mouth closes around her nipple, still sensitive from his earlier attention. She reaches for a pillow to shove under her head, propping herself up so that she can watch his tongue swirl around her swollen tit.

She gasps seeing the bruises and love bites scattered across her chest and reaches out to grab his hair at the roots with both hands. Anchoring him to her chest for a second to take a deep breath, she shivers when he places sweet kisses between the valley of her breasts.

After a few minutes go by, Mulder reaches up to remove her hands from his hair to allow him to continue his journey. Her hands tremble as they move to onto her own sides, and she takes a shaky breath watching him lick down her stomach.

Mulder presses his lips together and strokes them from side to side against her pubic bone before kissing her mound.

“Is this one of your fantasies?” Mulder questions, tipping his head to the side to place small bite marks to her inner thigh.

“Yes.” Scully admits on a small gasp.

“Is that why you think it’s inappropriate?”

“Yes.” Scully nods and Mulder grins against her thigh. The realization that she has allowed herself to fantasize about him over the years, despite the fact that she thinks it’s a violation of their partnership, warms his heart.

“Tell me about it.”

When Scully remains silent, Mulder knows she is going to need a bit more encouraging. The fact that she can see him, see her partner going down on her, while arousing, is another layer of stimulus that could hinder her orgasm.

From his position between her legs, Mulder makes eye contact with her and pushes his tongue out to lick aimlessly along her folds. Her arousal drips out of her and onto his tongue and he moans in appreciation.

Scully swallows thickly and licks her tongue across her lower lip before stealing the courage to start talking. “It’s one of the earliest fantasies I have of you.” Her eyes never leave his and she moans when he pushes his tongue against her entrance to congratulate her on talking to him.

“Why?” He asks quickly before stroking his tongue back against her entrance.

“Sunflower seeds.” She gasps and arches into his mouth on an involuntary jerk from her hips. “Watching you eat them every day. It does things to me.”

“Things?” Mulder prompts, pushing her a bit more now that she is nearing orgasm number four.

“Yes. Your tongue… _ohhh_.” It takes her a bit to collect her thoughts as his tongue pushes inside of her. The moan he breathes vibrates across her labia and clit, sending a fresh wave of arousal to pool on his tongue.

“You like my tongue?” Mulder questions when he pulls back for air.

“Yes.” Scully nods. “I’ve watched you lick out sunflower seeds for years. It’s maddening.”

She is grateful that he is guiding her responses, unsure that she would be able to articulate them properly with the level of arousal pulsing through her. Mixed with her emotions, Scully is too far gone to rationalize anything other than the feelings he is inciting.

“Maddening.” Mulder repeats the word with a smile on his lips. “Because you wish it was your clit in my mouth and not a sunflower seed?”

“God yes.” Scully nods and lets out a loud moan when Mulder sucks her clit between his lips. His tongue swirls around it before pushing it out of his mouth, flattening it against her body.

His neck aches from the angle, but he doesn’t move. He keeps eye contact with her as he licks her clit the same way he would a sunflower seed: stroking in circles to open the shell before diving up and down to lick the parcel from its confines.

“Fuck.” Scully whimpers. “Please.”

The moment her plea leaves her lips, Mulder is powerless to deny her. On a deep growl, his hands push under her hips and he tugs her onto his lips, eagerly sucking and licking and stroking through her cunt.

His eyes leave hers as he buries his mouth against her sex, but she doesn’t care. Her hands push his hair out of the way to catch glimpses of his tongue fucking her into oblivion.

Much like her second orgasm of the night, the fourth one takes her by surprise. As his tongue swipes firmly against her clit before diving deep into her cunt, Scully shatters against his mouth.

“Mulder!” It’s close to a scream. Her eyes slam shut, her back arches, and her hands slap the mattress as stars dance behind her eyelids. Pleasure rocks through her body, wetness soaking Mulder’s face as her body rides out the climax.

Holding his breath, Mulder eats her out through the entirety of her orgasm and laps eagerly at the pure essence that is Dana Katherine Scully.

When her hips collapse against the bed, Mulder pulls back. His tongue swipes across his lips before he tips his head against her thigh, cleaning himself against her body.

“Jesus.” Scully gasps, watching him wipe his face on her leg.

As Mulder moves up her body, his cock brushes against her thigh and he hisses. His eyes close and a brief grimace settles over his features.

“Mulder?”

“Sorry.” Mulder chuckles and opens his eyes to stare down at her. “My cock is pissed at me.”

“Oh.” Scully glances down his body to see his erection protruding against his boxers. While she asked him to remove them earlier, Scully is suddenly grateful he is still clothed and bites her bottom lip.

Mulder catches her hesitation and reaches up to cup her cheek and force her eyes back to his. “We don’t have to.” He assures her, kissing her forehead. “I might just need to go take care of myself before I give you a fifth orgasm.”

“Four is plenty.” Scully tries to convince him, but he shakes his head and kisses down her throat. His tongue drags up to her ear and he nibbles on it.

“I promised you five and I plan to fulfill that promise.”

“Oh my god.” Scully shivers. The movement knocks her leg against his cock and he groans, pressing her down onto the mattress with a firm shove.

“Don’t move.” He grunts and Scully can see his body shaking with restraint.

A quick glance at the clock indicates that he has been hard for well over an hour and a half and Scully moans softly at the realization that he hasn’t done anything to ease the ache. His sole focus has been on her and her pleasure.

The apprehension she felt moments ago is instantly gone. Mulder isn’t fucking her just to use her. He isn’t going to fuck her and then tell her to leave. He is doing this for her.

“Mulder?” Scully whispers. “Look at me.”

His eyes open instantly and he groans when her fingers leave the mattress to dance along the waistband of his boxers. “Scully?”

“I want this.”

“Be more specific.” Mulder gently requests, wanting to make sure he isn’t misreading her.

“I want to feel you inside of me for my fifth orgasm.”

Mulder growls and pushes her hands off his body. The dark look in his eyes turns almost black and Scully moans in anticipation of what is to come. He moves her hands above her head, trapping them in one of his as he pins her to the bed.

“Don’t move.” He requests once again. She nods and holds herself still as Mulder gets off of her to peel his boxers down his legs. They are soaked from both of their arousals and as they drop to the ground next to the bed, his cock springs up to slap against his stomach.

“Oh my god.” Her breath catches in her throat at the sight of Mulder’s rock-hard erection. His shaft is red and angry from being forced to wait for so long, drops of pre-cum already dribbling down the shaft.

Despite being told not to move, Scully pushes herself into a seated position to get a better look at Mulder’s naked body. He holds still, letting her assess every inch of his body, including his cock. However, when her tongue swipes over her lips, his patience flies out the window.

Mulder pushes her onto her back and settles himself between her thighs, resuming their earlier positioning. Both of them groan as his tip glides between her labia.

“Do you need me to wear a condom?”

“No. I’m clean.” Scully shakes her head and meets his gaze.

“Same.” Mulder nods and kisses her. They both avoid the topic of pregnancy, not wanting to bring up a heartbreaking conversation. “I can’t promise I’ll last very long. I’ve never been this hard before.”

“It’s okay.” Scully reassures him. “I just want to feel you. There will be time for duration another day.”

“Another day?” Mulder asks hopefully.

Scully blushes and smiles up at him. “If you want…”

“I want.” Mulder nods, cutting her off. “I definitely want.”

After that, no words are necessary. Mulder strokes his shaft between her wetness once, twice, three times, before pushing into her.

“Oh my god.” Both of them moan the words simultaneously as his shaft buries deep in her cunt. Scully is wet enough from her multiple orgasms that he glides in without much resistance and her walls clamp around his shaft once he is fully inside of her.

“Scully.” He growls and presses his face into the side of her neck to take a moment to calm himself. Just the sensation of sliding into her threatens to push him into an orgasm.

“Don’t hold back. I don’t care how long you last.” Scully encourages and rocks her hips off the bed.

“Fuck.” It’s a low groan. He waits another moment before his resolve completely snaps.

Pushing up onto his hands to hover above her, he watches as he guides his cock back out of her before snapping forward and impaling her with a hard and fast movement. Scully yelps, but hooks her feet around the back of his thighs when he moves to apologize. Her eyes are equally dark and lustful when they stare up at him and he knows she wants this just as badly as he does.

He pulls back again and snaps forward, but this time he keeps the pace and thrusts in and out of her at quick, even intervals. The sound of their skin slapping together mixes with their moans and the squishing wetness of her arousals on their thighs.

Mulder lowers to kiss her lips, panting into her mouth as his pleasure builds and builds.

“You feel so fucking good, Scully.” He moans. “I’ve thought about this for years.”

“Me too.” Scully whispers and nearly swoons when he changes his angle slightly to bump into her g-spot.

Mulder’s eyes go wide when she whimpers and her body clenches harder around him. “Feel good?”

“Yes. Please don’t stop.” Scully groans, clinging to him for dear life.

Unfortunately, a particularly hard thrust gets the better of Mulder only seconds later and his orgasm crashes through his body. He shoots his cum deep inside of her, grunting her name as wave after wave pumps through him. To his credit, he tries to keep thrusting through the entire thing in hopes of taking Scully with him, but when he finally collapses he knows she didn’t orgasm.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He mutters against her neck, his body having fallen slightly to the side in an attempt to not crush her.

“It’s okay, Mulder. Really.” Scully soothes him, truly not mad that he didn’t last longer. After all, he waited almost two hours for one orgasm while she has had four. Four. A number that seemed wildly out of the question all those hours earlier on the phone with her friend. The fact that she came at all at the hands of another person is enough for her tonight.

Scully reassures him over and over again while running her hands through his sweaty hair and kissing the top of his head. Together, their breathing slows down and both of them relax in the other’s embrace.

“I can run us a bath if you’d like.” Mulder says after ten minutes go by. “Unless you’d rather leave.”

Scully’s arms tighten around him at the thought of him leaving. “I want to stay.” She whispers.

They don’t make it into the bath for another twenty minutes, both too happy in their post-coital embrace.

In the tub, Scully rests with her back against Mulder’s and hums softly as warm water and bubbles slosh over her skin. His arms bracket her shoulders and her hair, tied up in a bun, gently tickles his chin. Soft jazz music plays from the living room (an addition Scully hadn’t been expecting from Mulder) and both of them relax in the aroma of vanilla wafting over their bodies.

“Why do you have vanilla bath salts?”

“I bought them for you a long time ago, but I think we got into a fight that day so I just held onto them.”

Scully closes her eyes at the implication that Mulder had tried to push their partnership into a more intimate relationship before tonight and settles more firmly in his embrace.

“What prompted your phone call earlier today?” Mulder asks after adding some more hot water when it runs lukewarm. His fingers draw small patterns on the skin of her stomach under the water.

“My friend from college is coming to town next week and she wants to go out dancing. She said I needed a break from work.”

“You told her about our case.” He isn’t upset or mad that Scully is talking about the stressful parts of their job to another person. In actuality, he is glad to hear that she has outlets for her mental wellbeing.

“Yeah.” Scully nods. The case they had just completed had been a rough one. “She said a release would be good for me.”

“A release?”

“An orgasm.” Scully clarifies with a soft chuckle.

“Hence your comment about not having an orgasm with someone before.”

“I still can’t believe you overheard me.”

“I can’t believe you showed up.”

“Neither can I.” Scully admits and they both remain silent for a little while longer.

When the water starts to run lukewarm again, they get out and towel off. Before Scully can tie the towel around her waist, Mulder gently pushes her against his sink.

“I still owe you an orgasm.” He whispers, bending to capture her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Scully moans into his mouth as his tongue moves between her lips, and she eagerly opens to accept more of him. Her arms swing around his shoulders, pressing herself against his body as both towels drop to the ground.

Their tongues slip and slide between their lips, willing to push and pull whenever the other needs more or less air. His arms encircle her hips and on a low groan, he lifts her into the air, delighted when her legs wrap around his waist.

Mulder surprises her as he carries her into his living room and sits down on the couch. Her eyebrows arch in interest, lips breaking from his to grin down at him.

“One of my fantasies.” Mulder answers her unasked question.

Scully moans quietly in response and glances down between their bodies to see his cock hard and ready for round two. Scooting back a bit on his lap, Scully reaches down to take his cock in her hand and marvels at the length and girth of him. She knows he is well endowed, having been his doctor for years and from their earlier tryst, but holding him in her palm now quantifies his size.

Mulder gasps when she gives him a squeeze and leans against the back of the couch to allow her a moment of exploration. After all, he got to explore her body for hours earlier. When her thumb swipes over the tip, his hips lift off the couch and his hands grip her thighs.

His eyes go wide when she slowly pushes herself to the ground in front of him and he quickly covers his shaft with his own hands. “Scully, you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” When he doesn’t move his hands, Scully kisses his thighs. “Please. It’s another one of my fantasies.”

“Your fantasy?” He asks incredulously.

“Yes.” The honesty in her eyes lets him know she isn’t lying and he can’t hide the shocked expression on his face. Scully smirks and kisses his hip bone, gently prying his hands away from his cock. “According to a national study, only 28 percent of women enjoy giving head.” Scully lifts her eyes toward his from between his knees. “Lucky for you, I’m in that 28 percent.”

Mulder barely has time to process her words before her mouth descends on his erection. Her name drops from his lips on a deep groan and his hands press into the couch cushion beneath him to keep from pulling her down to deep throat him.

The feeling of her lips around the top of his cock is enough to make his eyes roll into the back of his head, and he has to count think of Frohike to keep from blowing it early. That’s not happening twice tonight.

“Scully.” He whispers in awe, hands moving slowly to brush her hair away from her face to watch as her lips move up and down his shaft. Her cheeks hollow around him as she sucks him harder and she moans in delight when his hands fist in her hair.

Her tongue swirls down the length of him, giving herself time to breathe before she takes him back between her lips with the intent to deepthroat him. However, before she can get all of him into her mouth, Mulder tugs on her hair.

“I really want to feel you come around me tonight and if you keep doing that I’m not going to last long enough again.” There is a faint blush on his cheeks as he speaks honestly and Scully knows that he must pride himself on his ability to curve his desires.

She gives him one last slow lick to make his body shiver under her, before she straddles his waist, settling herself against his hips.

They share a brief kiss before Mulder lifts her, his arms flexing as he raises her in the air as if he is curling a dumbbell, stroking her against his cock. Scully hisses as the tip presses against her entrance and her hands fall to his shoulders.

“Slow.” She whimpers, sore from earlier.

“I can do that.” Mulder assures. Slowly, he lowers her onto his cock. He pauses halfway in and re-lifts her to allow her wetness to slide down his shaft in lubrication, before settling her the rest of the way down.

He groans when he is fully inside of her, their pubic bones meshing together.

When she wiggles against him, he knows she is ready to move. His hands slip around to palm her ass and he gently guides her up and down, letting her set the pace.

Their eyes lock and hold as Scully slowly rides him against his couch. The old leather and springs grunt every few thrusts, and the sound mingles with their harsh breathes. Her hands lace in his hair at the nape of his neck, holding on just hard enough to steady her body, and his fingers press between her ass cheeks to grab her harder.

“Oh my.” Scully stutters when a particularly aggressive thrust on her part knocks his middle finger against her asshole.

Mulder groans in response and keeps his finger pressed against her hole, stroking over it in time with her movements on his cock. “Beautiful.” He whispers as her head tips toward the ceiling. The angle puts her chest more prominently on display, her breasts swaying slightly as she lifts and falls in his lap.

One of her hands leave his hair to brace against his chest, using him for leverage to pick up her pace. Her ass slaps against the tops of his thighs as she bounces up and down and her sex aches at being stretched so soon after so many orgasms, but she doesn’t care. It feels too good, too surreal, too emotional to stop.

Mulder is inside of her. Mulder is going to make her come again. Mulder loves her.

The last thought takes her breath away and her mouth drops open on a desperate moan. She doesn’t need him to say it, doesn’t really want him to say it tonight, but she knows it to be true.

“I can hear you thinking again.” Mulder teases, his lustful eyes searching her face.

“You’re going to make me come again.” It’s stated as a fact, not a question or a plea this time, but Mulder answers her anyways.

“Yes.” He nods and plants his feet firmly on the ground to rock up into her downward thrusts. “You’ll never have to go without an orgasm again, Scully. I’m going to make you feel good every single time.”

She cries out in pleasure at his words. He is claiming her. And while she knows that this relationship is doomed in many ways, she also knows that he will fulfill that promise for as long as possible.

Their pace quickens and lips press together in a desperate embrace to be impossibly closer. When one of his hands reaches up to cup her breast, her lips break away on a guttural moan.

“Mulder.” She whimpers and grips his shoulders tightly. Her knees press into the back of the couch as she shifts closer in his lap and bounces with the intent to orgasm for the fifth time.

“Tell me what you need.” Mulder urges her, wanting her last orgasm of the night to be the best one yet.

“I don’t know.” She whines. “I’ve never… god, I’ve never felt this way.”

Mulder kisses her deeply and grabs her ass in his hands again to encourage her pace to increase. His cock presses deeply inside of her, stroking every inch of her swollen and sensitive walls.

“I’m going to try something new. If you hate it, just tell me.” Mulder warns.

Scully doesn’t have time to question him before the finger perched at her asshole pushes inside. “Holy fuck!” She shrieks and jerks in his grasp. His finger is lubed enough from her wetness smeared across the lower part of her body, and it glides easily in to the first knuckle.

“Scully?”

“More.” She cries out, shocking them both. He obeys, pushing deeper inside until his second knuckle disappears in her ass. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

The sound of Scully swearing, screaming the expletive into his living room, elicits a deep growl from Mulder. His free hand grabs her waist, fucking her harder on his cock and thrusting his finger in and out of her tight hole.

Part of him is utterly stunned that she is allowing him to fuck her virgin ass, while the other part is too aroused to care about the semantics of it. He is buried in both of her holes and his entire fucking world is complete.

Scully screams when he manages to push deeper, shoving into both entrances at the same time. Her nails dig into his chest, leaving indent marks on his breastbone to match the bruises on her own chest.

“Mulder!” It’s a shriek and a plea. The pleasure is becoming too much, lasting too long. She needs to come or she is going to pass out.

“Touch yourself, Scully. Touch your clit for me.”

“Oh my god!” Scully snarls, teeth clenching against the intense pleasure coursing inside of her. Her hand drops to her mound, fingers in search of her throbbing clit. When she finds it, her head drops down to rest against Mulder’s, forehead to forehead, and her thrusts become erratic.

It only takes a few more frantic thrusts to make Scully orgasm. Her entire body careens forward against his chest as her sexes clamp and pulse and flutter wildly around his cock and finger. His cock presses deep and Mulder makes sure to remove his finger before she is done with her climax.

The feeling of her body coming around him draws a deep groan from his chest and Mulder thrusts up into her body a few more hard times before his own orgasm shoots into her.

“Scully.” He moans into her mouth and wraps his arms firmly around her waist to keep her pressed to his body as they both jerk and shiver.

“Don’t move.” Scully whispers as she feels him start to go soft and Mulder complies until it starts to become a bit painful to be inside of her.

He lifts her and resituates them on the couch, laying with Scully draped over his chest. Mulder soothes gently strokes up and down her back with his hands, placing kisses to her face and shoulders.

“Spend the night?” Mulder asks.

“Only if you order Chinese food. I’m starving.” Laughter fills the room and they share another lingering kiss.

Food is ordered a while later and Mulder curls Scully’s body into his as they watch a random movie playing on Showtime. She is dressed in one of his t-shirts and he moans softly when her bare thighs brush against his own, clad only in a fresh pair of boxers.

“You know what this means, Mulder?”

“What?” Mulder asks, looking down at her with a curious and slightly concerned expression.

“You have to go dancing with me and friend next weekend.”

The shocked expression on his face sends Scully into a fit of giggles and he eventually laughs along with her.


End file.
